RollerCoaster Tycoon
Diese Seite behandelt das erste Spiel der RCT-Reihe. Für das allgemeine Spiel, siehe: RollerCoaster Tycoon (Spieleserie) RollerCoaster Tycoon '''(kurz RCT oder RCT1) ist eine Freizeitpar k-Wirtschaftssimulation. Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle eines Parkdirektors, der florierende Freizeitparks entwickeln und konstruieren muss um bestimmte Ziele in den vielen Szenarios zu erreichen. Der Spieler kann frei entscheiden was er bauen möchte. Dazu zählen, besonders Achterbahnen, ruhige und wilde Fahrgeschäfte, Transportfahrten, Wasserattraktionen, Läden und Stände. Aber auch Wege zu den Attraktionen, sowie Warteschlangen und Szenerie gehören in einen guten Park. RollerCoaster Tycoon ist das erste und erfolgreiche Spiel der RCT-Reihe mit zwei mittlerweile kostenlosen Addons: Added Attractions und Loopy Landscapes. Außerdem folgten dem ersten Spiel die zwei ebenfalls erfolgreichen Sequels RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 und RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. Atari veröffentlichte dann ein eher geflopptes Spinn-off; RollerCoaster Tyccon 3D für das Nintendo 3DS und das 2016 erschienende RollerCoaster Tycoon World. Gegen Ende 2016 wird Frontier Developments, die wahren Entwickler der Reihe, Planet Coaster veröffentlichen. Geschichte RollerCoaster Tycoon begann 1996 als eine geplante Fortsetzung für Chris Sawyers Spiel 'Transport Tycoon'. Diese vorgeschlagene Fortsetzung wurde bald aufgegeben und der Programmcode wurde Achterbahnbau geändert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde der Name in "White Knuckle" geändert. Selbst als Hasbro Interactive, der spätere Publisher der Spiels, an der Entwicklung beteiligt war, hieß das Spiel immer noch "White Knuckle". Nachdem Hasbro Microprose aufgekauft hatte, war der Name "Tycoon" zu gut um darauf zu verzichten, selbst für den Namen "White Knuckle". Der Entwickler Micropose hatte das Spiel 'Railroad Tycoon' entwickelt und erfolgreich verkauft. Demnach hoffte Hasbro, dass White Knuckle genauso erfolgreich werden könnte. Der Name wurde dann darauf in RollerCoaster Tycoon geändert. Release-Daten PC * '''Nordamerika: 31. März 1999 * Europa: 12. April 1999 * Australien: '''2000, genaues Datum unbekannt Xbox * '''Nordamerika: 25. März 2002 * Europa: 20. März 2003 * Australien: 11. April 2003 Szenarios Original * Forest Frontiers * Dynamite Dunes * Leafy Lake * Diamond Heights * Evergreen Gardens * Bumbly Beach * Trinity Islands * Katie's Dreamland * Pokey Park * White Water Park * Millennium Mines * Karts & Coasters * Mel's World * Mystic Mountain * Pacific Pyramids * Crumbly Woods * Paradise Pier * Lightning Peaks * Ivory Towers * Rainbow Valley * Thunder Rock Extras * Mega Park Attraktionen Transportfahrten * Miniatureisenbahn * Einschienenbahn * Sessellift Gemäßigte Fahrten * Geisterhaus * Riesenrad * Heckenlabyrinth * Karussell * Aussichtsturm * Autofahren * Rutschspirale * Autoskooter * Weltraumkreisel Achterbahnen * Holzachterbahn * Holzachterbahn Rasende Maus * Mini-Achterbahn * Loren-Achterbahn * Stahlgerüst-Achterbahn * Aufgesetzte Stahlgerüst-Achterbahn * Korkenzieher-Achterbahn * Hängende Achterbahn * Unterbau-Achterbahn * Hängende Einschienen-Achterbahn * Einschienen-Achterbahn * Bob-Achterbahn * Achterbahn mit freiem Fall rückwärts * Senkrecht-Achterbahn Aufregende Fahrten * Twister * Freier Fall * Schiffsschaukel * Gokarts * Überkopf Schiffsschaukel * Bewegungssimulator * 3D-Kino * Top Spin Wasserfahrten * Wasserrutsche * Baumstammrutsche * Stromschnellen * Bootsverleih Läden & Stände * Eisverkäufer * Pommes frites-Stand * Pizza-Stand * Burgerbar * Getränkebar * Zuckerwatte-Stand * Popcorn-Stand * Ballon-Stand * Andenken-Stand * Information * Toilette Szenerie Standart-Themen * Bäume * Sträucher und Gebüsch * Tropen- und Steppenbäume * Beete * Wegextras * Mauern und Zäune * Statuen und Springbrunnen Szenerie-Themen * Römisches Thema * Ägyptisches Thema * Minenthema * Mars-Thema * Wunderland-Thema * Stadtthema Addons * Added Attractions * Loopy Landscapes Herunterladbare Inhalte Zusätzlich mit den beiden Addons des Spiels, können Spieler auch wahlweise zusätzliche Strecken (Custom Tracks) für Achterbahnen und Szenarios für RollerCoaster Tycoon herunterladen. Neue Fahrgeschäfte, Szenerie und Wege können für den ersten Teil der Reihe noch nicht heruntergeladen werden. System-Vorraussetzungen * Pentium 90 (Pentium 200 MMX empfohlen) * Microsoft Windows 95/98/Me/2000/XP/Vista/7/8/8.1 * 16 MB RAM (32 MB RAM empfohlen) * Zusätzliche 45 MB Hard-Disk * 4x CD-ROM Treiber (8x CD-ROM Treiber empfohlen) * 1 MB SVGA-Karte * Windows 95/98 Kompatibel-Soundkarte * DirectX 5.0 (enthalten auf der originalen RCT-CD) Team/Credits Development Development: Chris Sawyer Graphics: Simon Foster Sound & Music: Allister Brimble Additional Programming: FISH (UK) Ltd. Representation: Jacqui Lyons at Marjacq Ltd. Layout: Louis Saekow Design Thanks to: Robb Alvey, Katie Brayshaw, Karen Cumming, Justin Garavanovis, European Coaster Club, Neil Jackson, Victoria Maclean, Martin Sawyer, Elizabeth Slater, Paul Slater, Graham Turner, Ruth Turner, John Wardley, Melanie Warn, Jim Wills , Rich Winger (for help with research and game testing) Hasbro Interactive President: Tom Dusenberry Producer: Thomas J. Zahorik Executive Producer: Michael S. Glosecki Operations and Special Projects Manager: Tracy Kureta V.P. Research and Development Worldwide: Tony Parks V.P. Product Development Worldwide: Kevin Gillespie Senior V.P. Global Business Development: Barry Jafrato Director of New Business: John Sutyak European Project Coordinator: Richard Alexander Quality Assurance Director: Michael Craighead Manager of Technical Services: Tony Moreira European Technical Services Manager: Roger Carpenter IS Tech: Bill Colby IS Support: Mike Constantis, Yaw Diabah Test Supervisor: Kurt Boutin Lead Tester, Europe: Stuart Thody Testing: Andy Mazurek, Dan McJilton, Mark Higgins, Jennifer Kaczor, David Sauvageau, Kathy Steel, Neall Campbell, Darryl Shaw, Wayne Gardener, Christine Fisher, Tom Jannssen, Labyrynth Productions Ltd. Testing at A.Q.: Fran Katsimpiris, Jon Grimes, Jason Clary, Adam Coleman, Jake Grimshaw, Dennis Ivitchev, Frank Kirchner Vice President of Marketing: John Hurlbut Product Manager: Steve Arthur Directors of Marketing: Gail L. Steiner, Richard Cleveland, Tom Nichols Public Relations Director: Dana Henry Worldwide Marketing and Sales: Kate Webster, Mary Miller, Tracey Bunce, Zoe Tremlett, Liz Morgan, Oliverier Salomon, Jean-Michel Coletti, Torsten Opperman, Thomas Jaepel, Jochen Quast, Matt Carroll Director of Creative Services: Steve Webster Art Director: Steve Martin European Art Director: Steve Cross Creative Services Manager: Kathryn Lynch Graphic Designer: Jennifer Brackett Editorial Specialist: Elizabeth Mackney Website Support: James Sheahan Localisation: Sam Baker, Anton Lorton, Ulrich Mühl, Jinglebell, SDL Polylang International Operations and Manufacturing: Richard Lever, Judy Hawley Administrative Support: Sarah Perry, Kellie Rice V.P. of Finance: Ron Parkinson Legal and Finance: Donna Mahan, Bruce Kelly, Linda Ferros, Donna Fuchs, Janet Oakes, Lisa Hung, Alka Patel, Melanie McDonnell Special Thanks: Chris Down, Louise McTighe